Losing memories
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Rose doesn't remember anything. She wakes up in the hospital, becides her a man she doesn't remember. A man she thinks she may love. There is also a girl she doesn't remember, bur she feels like she should protect the girl. But from what?
1. Chapter 1

(a little side note, I cant do english spell control and my first language isnt englisch. so I my spelling will probably be horrible.)

** Losing memories Chapter 1**

When all hope is lost. I always have one thing to rely on, Him. I don't remember His name, but I know He is here. I can hear His heart beating, in the same rythem as mine. He keeps repeating the name of a flower, "Rose". I know that it's not just a flower, it is something more. But I don't know what. I know there is something I wanted, I just dont know what it was. I just want to know how He looks. I try opening my eyes for the hunderth time and this time they actually open. I hear a chair moving, I hear His voice. "Rose!" then I see His face. I cant help but smile at Him. His eyes are the first thing I notice, they're dark brown, I know I could stare in them all day. His hair is really dark, a little long for a man. I don't care, I like it, I like Him. "Rose, can you hear me?" He asked. He calls me Rose... Is that my nickname? Does only He calls me that? I don't know what to say, what could I say? That I don't remember His name or what He is for me? Only that I think I love him? "Rose! Please! Say something!" I hear another voice say despiratly. It's Her voice, the one I always wanted to protect from... something. I want to say something, but I don't know what. I hear Her walking to me, then feel a hand into mine. "Rose, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand" she says softly. That is something I can do, I squeeze. I feel a tear on my cheek. First I think it is mine, but it is Hers. "It's gonna be okay Rose, I promise" she says. That is not right. I should be the one comforting Her. Suddenly She is infront of me. She looks like a angel. Blond, almost gold, hair that falls down like sunshine. Through Her eyes I can see Her soul. Pure. Good. I just can't remember Her name. "It is going to be okay" She repeats, but Her eyes say something else.

I didn't know I passed out again. Well I know now that I wake up again. When I open my eyes the room is dark, the dark scares me. I try to move, but I'm tight up. I panic. I try to get myself free, but I can't. Suddenly I feel strong hands on my shoulder, They want to kill me! I'm sure of it! I try to fight. "Rose, Rose. Calm down. It's me." His voice hits me like lighting. It's all okay, because He is here. It's ironic that NOW I know what to say, now that no one asks. "Why did they tight me to the bed?" I ask. I can hear him laugh when he answers "Because you when you were out, you kicked me and everyone that came close to you. Lissa had to calm you down with magic." Lissa. The name sounded familiar. I cared about a girl named Lissa, like I cared about the girl who had been here before, the girl that looked like a angel. "Who is Lissa?" I ask. I can hear the sadness in His voice when he replies "She is your best friend. Since as long as you can-could remember. She was here earlier, remember?". The angel girl was my best friend, since as long as I could remember. Out of nowhere I was in a classroom, I saw myself sitting next to Her, Lissa. "I think..." Lissa says. "Have you ever been in love?" "No" I lie, I am in love. I am in love with Him, but I don't tell Lissa. So I ask her "Have you?" "Not before, but I love Christian" "Christian?!" I scream. "Don't be in love with him, Lissa! He is dangerous!" Then everything turns dark again, I wasn't in the class. At least not five seconds ago, it had been a memory. I can hear His voice "Well Christian comes here soon, he can tell you all about Lissa". Christian, the dangerous one. (Please comment your thoughts and the next chapter will be on soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Christian looked exectly what I figured he would look like, dark and dangerous. My heart jumped when he entered the room. He frowned and looked down at me; "Rose, it's me, Christian. We're friends" Friends? But... he was the dangerous one! Confusion washed over me, he looked dangerous... Was he the thing I had to protect the angel girl from? "She doesn't remember, Christian. She doesn't even remember Lissa" He said. It felt horrible not remebering anuthing, not knowing who was my friend and who was my enemy. I didn't even know who I was suppose to protect the angel girl from! "She doesn't even remember you?" Christian asked.

He shrugged, "Doesn't seem like she does" He walked to my side and held my hand in His. "I don't even know if she realises what happends around her"

"I do know what happends!" I wanted to say, but no words came out. It was like I couldn't speak, but that didn't make any sence. A few minutes ago I was perfectly capable of speaking. I tried to squeeze his hand, so He knew that I knew He was there, but my muscles wouldn't work. I was a prisinor in my own body.

Christian walked to the other side of my bed _danger! danger!_ I thought but nothing happend. Ofcourse I wasn't in danger, He was there. He would look over me and He would keep me safe. "Roza..." He said quietly as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand. Christian looked awkwardly between us and cleared his troath, "Do they know what happend?" he asked. "Do they know why she passed out?" Okay, so the creep was good for something, he asked the exect question I wanted an answer for. He sighed and tightend his grib on my hand "They think she has a brain tumor..."

After a few moments of silence Christian finally answered, "But... She is a Dhampire.. How?" he asked confused.

"The experimental drugs..." He sighed and looked at Christians confused face. "Some moroi scientist had figured out why Dhampires couldn't get pregnant. It was because our bodies kill everything strange that enters our bodies, including.. that. They needed someone to test their drugs on and ofcourse Rose volunteered, she said she wanted us to have 'hot russian baby's'"

A small laugh escaped Christians lips "That does sound like something our Rose would do" _Our Rose?! Was in involft in somekind of threesome between Him and Christian?!_ Christians face turned serious again "So she was brave enough to take the drug, what happend?"

"It turned out that she had a brain tumor coming up all of her life, but her system had always fought it off within seconds. But the druggs kept her system from doing that and the tumor grew bigger and bigger and now..." He took a deep breath and a tear rolled down his beautiful face.


End file.
